Where it Ends
by neekabe
Summary: It was a time when the earth was dying. For hundreds of years the Men had stolen from it, poisoning it with their deeds. They broke their First rule and took five children; nameless waifs who were given gifts so they could fight for life in coming war.
1. Default Chapter

  
  
I do not own Gundam Wing. The poem heading each chapter is called Stoled Child by William Butler Yeats and to state the obvious, I don't own that either ^_^   
  
This was created about a year or so ago, and has sat on my hard drive untill now (obviously) so let me know what you think please!   
  


_   
Where dips the rocky highland   
Of Sleuth Wood in the lake,   
There lies a leafy island   
Where flapping herons wake   
The drowsy water rats;   
There we've hid our faerie vats,   
Full of red berries   
And of reddest stolen cherries. _

  
  
**Chapter 1**   
  
A figure ran across the darkened hills its movement quick and confident despite the lack of light. He was small, but the way he moved, the way he ran, suggested a strength at odds with his small frame.   
  
In his arms was a small bundle, cradled close against his chest. His eyes shone with excitement as he gazed down at his precious burden, and he picked up speed; eager to get home.   
  
Spying his goal he picked up speed to burst over the crest of a hill. In the moment he crossed over the top, he vanished from the sight of men.   
  
"Mama! Mama! Look what I found!" His voice was high, excited laughing.   
He ran to his mother's side, thrusting the bundle up in front of himself proudly. "Lookie mama! Can I keep it?"   
  
His mother reached out to move aside the blanket covering her son's treasure, to see what it was that her son wanted to keep this time. Peaking out from the folds of cloth were two piercing blue eyes, framed by a serious looking face. She sighed. A human child.   
  
"Now you know as well as I that was don't interfere with the humans anymore. Take him back to where you found him."   
  
"But mama! It likes me, look at him laugh."   
  
"No. I'll have none of it. Put the baby back,"   
  
His shoulders slumped as he stared at his feet, his toes drawing uncomfortable patterns in the earth. He looked so pathetic that his mother relented slightly.   
  
"Put the baby back, and when you return I'll tell you a story."   
  
"Can I choose it?"   
  
"Yes dear, whichever one you like. Now go return him before his parents notice he's gone and…"   
  
"I know, make sure no one sees me. Silly mama, I'm never seen" With that he sprinted off once again into the darkness, while his mother shook her head at the eagerness of the youth. He had an enthusiastic nature, but would do anything at the promise of a story.   
  
Moments later it seemed she again came through the barrier between the world of men and the land of the Faerie.   
"I'm back mama! No one saw me, and they ever knew the baby was gone. Now can I have my story? " The words came out in an excited rush.   
"Which one would you like tonight then?"   
  
"Can I hear the one about The Five? "   
  
"Yes child now sit down and listen.   
  
"It was a time when the earth was dying. For hundreds of years the Men had stolen from it. Poisoning it with their deeds, stealing the riches from it and leaving only barren soil. We were also weakened. We, Fey race, linked to the earth could not fight against them for any time. They stole the magic from the land. Sucking it from the land with greed and hate. There were too few people who gave something back. There were a few, a few people that fought with honor, strength and courage.   
  
"In the long ancient past, there were the men who fought with evil in their minds and souls, but, the benefits were wonderful. For opposing these men were Heroes. True Warriors. Men who shone brightly and gave freely. Through them we grew strong. But the world began to fill with cold iron, Death Metals. Men grew weak, the forgot our legends, they forgot their own pasts. The Old Blood grew tired within weak men's veins. They forgot about the consequences. They forgot about what it meant to be a hero. They forgot and we began to fade. They selfish hatred stole our power, giving to little back.   
  
"So we gathered our power and we risked it all on one last chance. We broke the First rule and we took five children. Children like the one you had tonight, except ours were children who had no one to miss them. Nameless waifs but we gave then gifts so they could fight for us in the times to come.   
  
"This war was one we could not participate in on our own. We were too weak from the actions of men, and what little strength we had was useless against the Death Metal the men fought in. We knew though that no matter who won that war, we would lose unless this new war created Heroes, people from ancient times who's very existence was an inspiration, a call to honour.   
  
"To the first child we gave a gift of determination and strengthened his tolerance for pain. "To the second child, we gave our ability to fade away, to become unseen. We enhanced and we gave the gift of laughter to that one. Hoping that it would help keep them sane in the years to come.   
"The third was gifted with our ability to communicate with the animals. His grace, speed, and suppleness were enhanced to the point where he became our equal.   
"To the fourth we gave a gift of leadership and empathic abilities to keep the group together should they ever join in the fight.   
"The fifth was given the strength to do what was needed, whatever that was. He was the calm and the passion, all worlds in one.   
  
"Now we had our warriors who were to stand for us in the battle; warriors with the makings of True Heroes. Their youth meant they had yet to be tainted by the idea that war was for killing. We hoped that their short time with us would remind them that the point of war is Peace. But something went wrong. The children were scattered and lost, no longer living on our earth, within our borders, but in lands made of Death Metal. We could not find them. Our last chance was lost.   
  
"Hope gone we waited, felt the magic of the land fade to away, leached away by humans and their wars.   
"We waited for the day when the magic would finally be gone. And we would die."   
  
She paused then in her telling, distracted by her son. He was now reduced to sitting on his hands to keep from fidgeting with his enthusiasm for the story. His eyes shining as he watched his mother's face.   
  
"And then mama? And then? What happened next? That's not the end of the story! I know."   
"You know as well as I what happens next" She smiled at him "probably better"   
"But you're telling the story, you must finish the story!"   
"Okay then, hush now and let me finish."   
  
"Then one day, in the darkness there was a light. A brief flicker in the fading magic. We turned once again to the land of men, eager to see who was now feeding the earth, what new force had arisen. And we saw the first child, standing alone on the hard tarmac of a ruined base, beside him was his machine of Death. He had just saved the world, risked all so that the earth would live on. But that was no comfort to him. In his mind he had still failed.   
  
He was one of ours. We had found them again and although we rejoiced at that fact, we wept for who 'our' children had become. They were hard, but so fragile. Strong but weak. But through their faults they still shone. Despite the fact they had no idea what they were doing, they were everything we had dreamed that our champions could be. They fought for what was right, they fought with everything they had, with spirit and hope. They gave everything for this world.   
  
"But that still wasn't good enough for them. We saw that in their hearts it wasn't enough. They were saddened by what they could still have done. They might have rescued thousands, but they still mourned the one lost.   
  
"That was a hard time for us. We all knew that his was not their last battle. We all knew that their lives would not be easy. They would hurt far worse before this was over. But there was nothing we could do. Not now. They were too fragile, our situation was not secure.   
  
"But we did what we could. They were kept alive when they should have died. They were watched and people were nudged, encouraged to act at times.   
  
When the First sacrificed himself for the colonies of humans out in space. That was the turning point. When we saw him step out of his machine, so cold, determined as he unhesitatingly pressed the button that would kill him. The Old Blood ran strong in his veins, it was like we were watching something from the Time of Legends, when we were strong. But then the amazing thing happened. One of the other five stepped forward to take the body, considering it more important than the battle, though there was no way he could even know if it was alive. Then the man they had been fighting stepped back, allowing them safe passage off the battleground with their fallen comrade. We could not let him die after all he had done. We did meddle there a little despite our promises to let them fight and not. But the Age of Legends they were representing was also a time of miracles. We were merely keeping the old stories alive.   
  
He lived, his enemies respected his sacrifice, and his allies honoured his body. What happened there that day changed the minds and hearts of many, many people. It was not a time where people so willingly sacrificed themselves for their ideals and it made some of those fighting think about what it must be like to believe in something so strongly that it is more important than life itself. People saw and people changed. All of a sudden there were more who fought with a new fervor. Everything they did fed us, made us grow stronger. As our power grew so did the strength of our champions. These Five together were invincible.   
  
So they were our inadvertent Champions when out worst fears came to pass.   
  
The other men had a system. A system that would allow wars, the destruction of the land, without involving Human soldiers. No more would there even be the chance that one man would act for honor, that one person who could chose to battle for love or any of those wonderful emotions that humans had. No more would they feed us if this came to pass.   
  
The Five stood against this new development. As we had expected. But, what we had not expected were the others who stood with them. Their legends had spread far by now and people saw what they stood for. They joined our Five in the fight. They joined them, and we rejoiced. Not only because of the benefits to the world, but because we had come to care about these young men, who had been alone for so long.   
  
These men were Heroes. We saw the traits so common in the old and ancient times shine through once more. Honor Courage Love. Things civilized man had forgotten, put aside as unnecessary.   
  
They brought us back to a time of legends.   
  
Now it's past time you were in bed."   
  
"But what happened then?"  
His mother smiled. "Despite all odds they saved the world. Their names became legend. When the last battle was over they faded away into anonymity, enjoying the peace they had worked so hard for. Waiting for the day when the might be needed again."   
  
"I know that but what next? What happened after? Where are The Five now Mama?"   
  
"Sleeping, as you should be. Now off with you!"   
  
He hung his head, but did as he was asked.   
  
***to be continued*** 


	2. Chapter 2

  
I still don't own Gundam Wing. Nor the poem used. 

_  
  
  
Come away, O Human child!   
To the waters and the wild.   
With a faerie hand in hand   
For the worlds more full of weeping   
Than you can understand. _

**   
  
Chapter 2 **  
  
What next…?   
Where were they now?   
  
Five years ago the last war had ended. Five years ago was the last time they had seen their 'children', the warriors that had fought for them. Maybe she should check up on them, just to make sure they're adjusting to life. It didn't seem right just to use them, then discard them.   
  
She checked to see her child was sleeping soundly, then left to the world of men.   
  
He would be safe in her house. The land of the faerie could not be entered except by invitation. It was a fair land, peaceful and good.   
But the world of the humans was harsh. As she stepped through the barrier, cold wind bit into her skin.   
  
She sent out her mind to those touched by the Faerie had gifted so many years ago. And she felt pain.   
  
Once the initial shock of the onslaught passed, she sorted through all she felt from them. Pain, love, betrayal, peace, guilt, joy, regret…. Anger. Hope.   
Guilt of her own flooded through her. After all these children had done, it wasn't right to leave them in such pain. Her race had the power now to do something, to keep existing thanks to these five. And they were suffering greatly for helping. She could give them a last gift, thank them for all thy had sacrificed.   
  
She would give them healing. She would not take away them memories, that would destroy their personalities, but she cold sooth the rough edges off of the memories. Speed the process that time would have healed in the end.   
  
Flirting through the shadows she visited each one. A touch, a whisper of Power calmed their fitful sleep, soothed scarred minds and drove the nightmares away.   
  
Pleased with her efforts so far she moved to the home of the First.   
  
It was a small Spartan apartment, nothing on the walls just enough to keep existing, nothing else. Nothing that suggested he had a life since the war ended. She scanned the room, looking harder. All his weapons were in peak condition, still. He was still fighting, still working to keep the peace he had given the world. When would it be enough for him? When would he finally be able to rest and live?   
  
Then she saw the First, curled up on the bed. Sweat covered his body, he was stiff in his sleep and she could sense the pain radiating off of him.   
He was dreaming, but the dreams were not restful.   
  
  
***to be continued*** 


	3. Chapter 3

I still don't own anything.  
  
  


_  
Where the wave of moonlight glosses   
The dim gray sands with light,   
Far off my furthest Rosses   
We foot it my the night.   
Weaving olden dances   
Mingling hands and mingling glances   
Till the moon has taken flight.   
To and fro we leap   
And chase the frothy bubbles   
While the world is full of troubles   
And is anxious in it's sleep. _**  
  
**

Chapter 3   
  
The dreams of humans are the land of the faerie. She carefully reached out into the mind of the child curled up against the world. She brushed his dreams were her vision and saw.   
  
**_ *flash*   
  
_** He ran. Small legs pumping frantically. As always the voice was there, yelling _faster, harder stronger._ He was never good enough. Even when he did exactly what he was asked, when he pushed himself as far as he could go. There was still something wrong. He craved the words, would give everything just to hear them. _Good boy, acceptable effort. _But no matter what he did, it wasn't good enough to be rewarded with something so precious as praise.   
  
He stumbles, his weak, young body betraying his efforts. Struggling to his feet, he almost cried out when he felt the lash against his back._ (I'll be good, next time I wont fall, I'm sorry, I almost made it, I tried I really tried, next time I'll be better, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…) _but he didn't cry, didn't make a sound. He jut shut out the pain and continued on, ignoring scraped knees, and the pain in his back, never noticing the wetness on his face.   
  
A barrier had formed between him and the world, a wall to protect him from the pain.   
  
**_ *flash*   
  
_** "I repeat, I surrender but I will not hand over the Gundams!"   
  
A wave of something indescribable washed over him but was quickly supressed _(Don't do this, please, you have no right to order this, no right, please don't hurt me again, I don't want to hurt, please nonononono! I'll be better next time….)_   
  
The voice with it's implied order cut into his mind. Opening the cockpit he stepped out, hoping no one could see white knuckles on the detonation switch. He would be punished for that, if it was noticed.   
  
He stood there for a moment _(I don't want to please don't make me please…)_   
Inside the frightened child was crying 'forgive me'. Then his hand closed on it's own accord_ (NO NO NO NO Hurt, pain, don't, please wait, no...) _and a wave of agony hit him. There was panic and fear as he flew uncontrolled through the air, waiting to land and the real pain to begin…. And then there was nothingness……   
  
**_ *flash*   
  
_** It was just as always. He had failed. Stupid idiot, OZ tricked him, he was supposed to be better than that, smarter than that, and not so stupid as to fall for a trick like that. And kill a planeload of people who could have ended the wars. Their blood was on his hands, mingling with the blood of those people who might have lived if the pacifists had lived._ (useless, useless. Can't even kill the right people. Pointless, never be good enough, waste of time, my fault, I'm sorry, sorry. I didn't mean it… my fault, sorry… I'm sorry…) _People who could have ended the war were dead. It was his fault. How many more people will now die because of what he did?   
  
Accusations repeated over and over in his mind. The wind was cold as it whipped through his clothes. He deserved whatever came now, whatever pain. It would never be enough to repay his debt, but maybe it would show he was trying, always trying… but never enough. **_  
  
*flash* _**  
  
He'd noticed the attacker only moments before the man charged. He spun out of the way grabbing for his own gun as the attacker reached for him, but when everything stopped, he was on his knees, looking up past the gun. His leg had given out on him.   
  
The man's eyes were wild under the red shock of hair; the gun was cold against his forehead as he waited on his knees._ (Yes, kill me; please pull the trigger, do it! End it please. I'm worthless now, not good enough, never good enough, just let me die, please….)_   
  
"Old man!" he had laughed, laughed before he pulled the trigger. The contempt was clear in his voice _(past your time, yes, now you can take over, you can deal with the pain… the constant pain… now pull the trigger…)_   
  
There was a shot then, but it came from Duo's gun as he saw what was happening. He had 'saved' him. Saved him from the death he wanted. Now he would just fade away… what was the point of a warrior's life if he couldn't even protect himself?   
  
The concern in Duo's eyes burned as he limped off. _(They pity because you're weak, flawed, imperfect, useless, you can't even die. How much longer?)_   
  
**_ *flash*   
  
_** She pulled out of his dreams. Tears running freely down her face. He was so sad, and hopeless, and strong.   
  
Always he had striven to be perfection, never satisfied with anything he did. Hoping that perfection would fill the emptiness inside him.   
  
And now, now it pained him to sit idle, to let the world flow by, but he couldn't participate anymore. He was useless, and in his mind, he had yet to pay off his debt to the world.   
  
The last dream, it had happened only a couple of weeks ago. And at that moment he had wanted more than anything to die.   
  
The tears started anew.   
  
How could humans live with such pain?   
  
  
***to be continued*** 


	4. Chapter 4

Still nothing's mine.  
  
  
  
_

Come away, O human child!   
To the waters and the wild   
With a Faerie, hand in hand.   
For the worlds more full of weeping   
Than you can understand.

_   
  
**Chapter 4**   
  
Sleep was not something that came easily to Heero now. It was filled with nightmares and pain. In the night, the darkness crept in, reminding him of all the people who had died because of him. he heard their screams, again and again he pain the price of his actions.   
  
Then waking brought pain. His body had not been designed for durability. The purpose of his training was to get him strong, fast. To build a Perfect Soldier as quickly as possibly. He was supposed to die in the wars anyway so it didn't matter that things would fall apart in a few years.   
  
So now, five years after the wars ended, Heero hurt.   
  
His joints flamed, muscles and limbs refused to move as they once had. His once broken leg had never healed as strong as before. He had chipped bones, and never quite healed scars form various wounds he had never had the time to deal with. The mission was more important then his personal health. As long as he could still move, it was fine.   
  
Now he was feeling the effects of what they had done.   
  
He dragged himself out of his bed. Wrapping the blanket around his thin shoulders before limping towards the kitchen. While he waited for the coffee to brew, he turned on the oven. Leaving the door open slightly he allowed it's warmth to take away some of the chill that settled in his bones.   
  
With little to no body fat, he was almost constantly cold now. Time drifted and by the time the coffee was ready, Heero had pulled a chair up in front of the oven.   
  
This had become too much of a habit for his comfort. He was a soldier, this was what was wrong with him now. Too often now he gave in to these little comforts. But like usual he did not move from the warmth. He just pulled the blanket more securely around him, warmed his hands on the coffee mug and promised himself that next time, he wouldn't let Duo 'save' him.   
  
He felt something reach towards him. He stood and spun, all in the same movement, reaching for his gun. Or at least that's what he intended.   
  
When he stood, his right leg collapsed, the knee sending shooting pains up his leg. Again.   
  
He ended up on one knee, clutching his gun, breathing hard against the pain. Silently he berated himself for forgetting he couldn't move as he did before. The instincts were still there, he still reacted, he was just unable to complete the actions. and now whoever was in the room with him, was aware of hiss weakness.   
  
_ Stranger._ His eyes scanned the room, trying to find the person that had interrupted his thought.   
  
No one was there.   
  
They couldn't have left could they? He would have heard something. Looking harder, there was a little flicker of something, moving silence.   
  
Grabbing the back of his chair he levered himself to his feet, moving carefully backwards, finding his silencer by feel   
  
"Why can't I see you?"   
  
His voice was still as strong and hard as before. The mind was the same, but the body couldn't meet the demands.   
  
She was surprised at him. This poor battered child was the First, their Savior. And he knew where she was. She should have expected it. Slowly she let herself fade into sight.   
  
Heero stared at the ethereal form that appeared out of mid-air in front of him. His hand tightened on the trigger as the solidified in to a human form, clothed in white robes. At first glance he looked around thirty, but her eyes spoke of many years.   
  
He backed around the table unsure how to act around this figure. He didn't think she wanted to kill him, he had developed a feel for when a person wanted him dead. But he could no longer react instantly to a threat as he used to. He needed to keep on top of things.   
  
"How can you live with such pain?" There was a catch in the lady's voice. It was soft, comforting, wondering. It pitied him.   
  
Suspicion filled his voice as he clutched his gun tighter. Taking what little comfort he could in its cold solidity. "What are you?" he hissed. Anger colouring his voice.   
  
"You don't remember anything about your past." He twitched when she started speaking, flinching away from her voice. The soft sympathy and gentle understanding was something he wasn't able to respond to with anything other than rejection but she pressed on.   
  
"All you know is that somehow you are better than any other person you've met. You've always suspected there was something different about you." That apparently did little to comfort him. His hands were steady on the gun and she watched it carefully. The Faeries newly gained power allowed her to protect herself against the metals in this world, but she knew it would not be enough it he decided to fire. She reached out slowly carefully. Her mind an extension of her physical self. She touched him, touched his mind, and awakened the memories long buried.   
  
"I am a Lady of the Faerie. We are creatures of magic who live in a parallel world to his one, living off of humans actions, I guess could be said."   
  
She could sense a recognition. He didn't know where he knew her from, but his infantile memories knew her. The gun lowered slightly.   
  
"Why are you here?"   
  
"Because I wanted to thank you."   
  
"Why? What have I done?"   
  
"There is a story, a legend in our world. If you'll let me, I'll tell it and it will explain better than I could" She waited for his nod of agreement then began as he settled himself carefully into a chair, the gun remained in easy reach;   
"It was a time when the earth was dying…   
  
  
***to be continued*** 


	5. Chapter 5

Preview of: Where it Ends 5 I don't not own nothing ^_~   
  
  
Hello all! thanks for the wonderful reviews! (due to lack of access to my computer, I couldn't do much personalising to the previous chapters)   
Chara: Yay pockey for me! Nummey   
sapphire: Glad you like it!   
Relwarc, Herald Mistylenna: Yes, this was affectionately named my crack-high story.. odd and unique are the polite ways of describing it ^_~   
xxkurenaixx: Sorry, but it's not yaoi as you've probably noticed by now ^_^   
Fey: very appropriate name ^_~ I almost wish this could have turned into something more (I tried, it refused) Maybe some day I'll work up something more   
  
So now, enjoy it's almost done!  


_  
  
  
Away with us he's going,   
The solemn-eyed   
He'll no more hear the lowing   
Of the calves on the warm hillside   
Or the kettle on the hob   
Sing peace into his breast   
Or see the brown mice bob   
Round and round the oatmeal chest  
  
_

**Chapter 5**   
  
There was a long pause after she finished as Heero digested what he had just learned.   
"So why have you come here?"   
  
Now it was time for the Lady to pause. She had expected him to deny the story, refuse to believe. But he did have little choice, she guessed. He had just seen a lady appear out of thin air and give reasons for all the miracles in his life. Either he was insane or she was telling the truth.   
  
"I have come to give you another gift."   
  
His eyes darkened with anger and in an instant he closed himself completely to her. "I'm not sure I want it."   
  
That surprised her. "But with out our first gift you'd be dead now!"   
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing. I'd rather be dead now that living like I am."   
  
Regret filled her eyes. She remembered the dreams, the pain. "We did not plan for so much pain to come from our actions. I cannot make you forget, but this time, I give the gift of an ending."   
  
Those words seemed to catch his attention and some of his barriers crumbled, faint hints of hope leaking out.   
"An ending…" the words were whispered, like someone speaking of a treasured dream.   
  
"Will you accept this gift?"   
  
He closed his eyes, considering his options. Thinking of what would be lost, what could be gained.   
  
When his eyes opened again, they were bright with pain and sorrow. He had little to lose, everything to gain.   
  
He nodded.   
  
She reached out, touched insubstantial hands to his head. Where they passed, the worry and pain faded away. Warmth came from those hands. For the first time in as long a he could remember there was no pain, nothing. The Lady held out her hands.   
  
Rough brown hands covered pale glowing ones. She took his hands and stood up, taking Heero with her. Leaving the husk behind like a butterfly will leave the cocoon.   
  
When they found his body the grief was short lived. The few people that knew him understood: Heero Yuy had died a long time ago when the war ended. It was just a matter of waiting for the world to understand.   
  
  
***to be continued*** 


	6. Chapter 6

Nothing's mine =P  
  
Well this is it. thanks for all the lovely reivews. Here's a question for you though; Do you want to see what happened to the others? They didn't seem necessary as part of the main story because in this particular case I didn't see them as badly affected by the war but that doesn't mean it can't be done. So speak to me! Let me know what you want to see.   
  
  
  


_For he comes the Human child   
To the waters and the wild   
With a faerie, hand in hand.   
For the worlds more full of weeping   
than you can understand._

**  
Chapter 6**  
  
Always he was different, always the exception. Even in this world where everyone was happy, where pain was unknown, his eyes were still shadowed with pain. The nightmares still haunted him. Physically he was in perfect condition. Sparring with the Faerie warriors was enjoyable to say the least. He could not refuse the part of himself that craved the adrenaline rush of battle, but it was nice to have nothing on the line. When loosing just meant a loss of face, and the only downside to winning was the inevitable rematch, he could enjoy the challenge.   
  
But in the night, in the times when he finally succumbed to mortal weakness and slept, it was like he had never left. That was when the pain attacked, when the memories returned and old mistakes haunted him.   
  
He would wake with tears in his eyes, a wet face, and her beside him. The Lady of the Faerie, offering what comfort she could. He learned to accept her kindness, he learned that tears could heal.   
  
As the years passed, the pain lessened, leaving behind only memories. He began to heal. Carefully, tentatively, but the effort was there. His tattered psyche built itself up, re-affirming the person had been a long time ago, before his life had changed. He grew to love the Land and it's inhabitants. He laughed more, smiled, but the day he finally broke the last barrier was when Trowa walked through the Gate.   
  
64 years had passed since Heero had left. In that time, he learned, Trowa had found an old love, had married, and had even seen his grandchildren before he passed away. He was waiting for her now, and he expected the others to arrive soon.   
  
Trowa's predictions were right, within two years the others had arrived. Heero greeted each one as they entered this land, and each time the story was told, to the delight of all children nearby.   
  
And the Lady looked on and smiled. Finally the story was complete.   
  
  
  
***end*** 


End file.
